


Secrets Truths And Lies

by Whitlockssiren



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitlockssiren/pseuds/Whitlockssiren
Summary: Arriving home to see The Logan's and Liam trying to take her daughter Steffy will look into thing along with help from a new friend she will keep her daughter and uncover some of Brookes and Hopes biggest lies.This is not a Pro Logan story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This is the same story but with the horrible typos fixed. I will try to update weekly.

Steffy's Cliff House

Steffy walked into her home with Kelly in her arms to see Liam and Hope packing Phoebe's things.

"Whats going on guys". Steffy asks.

"Phoebe is actually Beth" Hope replies while tossing her hair back.

"Where did you get that ideal from " Steffy says while taking a crying Phoebe out of Hopes arms cooing to her mommies here.

Liam walks towards Steffy reaching out for Phoebe while saying "Give me Beth Douglas told us shes Beth Flo confirmed it she never had a child ".

" So your going of the word of a five year old. And a lady you barley know. I'm not giving you my daughter, that's right my child the only mother she knows. You are not taking her. How dare you come into my home mine. The nerve of you. I think when I hit my head it knocked all of my good sense out. Oh but its back i finally can see you for who you are" Steffy says while looking at Liam.

" You I was there for you when you lost Beth let you be around Phoebe that's right i said Phoebe but you couldn't return the favor could you" Steffy says while looking at Hope with tears in her eyes.

"What is she talking about Hope" Liam asks.

"Don't listen to her Liam shes lying just like always now give me my daughter now" Hope says trying to take Phoebe away who is now screaming.

Steffy calls for the nanny. Take them both upstairs please. Now the both of you have less than five minutes to get out of my house Liam pack up your stuff or up find it on the curb".

"Or what are you gonna do" Hope asks.

"Well for one I'm going to call the police and have you both arrested for attempting kidnapping we can have a D.N.A test done on Phoebe until then neither one of you are welcome in my home" Steffy tells them.

"You wouldn't" says Liam.

"Try me" Steffy says while walking up the stairs. "Oh by the way Liam be happy with your 20%.

After they leave Steffy gets her cell and call a Detective she had met that day.

*Flashback*

Steffy walks out of the doctors office with a clean bill of health for Kelly. As she walks she bumps into what feels like a brick wall. " Sorry " Steffy says looking into the most hypnotic green eyes she's ever seen. "Hi there” the man drawls in a thick texan accent. "Who's this cutie" the man asks. "Oh her names Kelly and I'm Steffy Forrester" I say.

The man smiles at me "Andrew Lee Dawson Ma'am but please call me Drew".  
"Dawson as in Dawson security" I ask. " The one and the same but I am a private detective" handing her a card.

*Flashback*

Right away Steffy makes the call. " Andrew Dawson P.I". "Hi this is Steffy remember me". " Yeah you and that beautiful baby of yours what's going on".

"I need your P.I work meet me at my place" Steffy gave of her address. Steffy waited for Drew to show up she already had Kelly and Phoebe and her bags ready. Her plan was to ask Drew to fly to England with her. She knew she would need his skills to talk to Dr. Buckingham . As soon as the doorbell rang Steffy grabbed the double stroller and suitcase.

"I'll explain on the way" Steffy told Drew. He helped her get the kids settled in his Honda Pilot. "So where to" Drew.

"The airport when I got home from Kelly's doctor appointment my ex-husband Liam Spencer and his ex-wife tried to take my adopted daughter Phoebe Forrester out of my home" Steffy looked to Drew but he just waved her hand for her to keep going.

"So I want to go to England to talk to . His daughter Zoe works for Forrester. The woman Flo who was suppose to be the mother has confessed. Or that what Hope and Liam says. That she never had a child".

"Ok well for one even if Flo didn't have a child. Legally as of now Phoebe is your child. So Liam or Hope have no right to take her". By now we had arrived at the airport. We both got out and headed towards the plane with Phoebe and Kelly. We got settled for the long flight I had already called he said he would meet us at the airport.

ENGLAND AIRPORT

Steffy looked around and spotted Dr.Buckingham who had a blonde woman with him. Steffy felt the edges of her vision leave until the world faded to black. She felt in a faint luckily Kelly and Phoebe where in their stroller.

Steffy felt a slight tapping on her face and woke up with in confusion because she knew she did not see what she thoughts she saw. Because there is no way the person she thought she saw is alive shes been dead for years. With Drew help Steffy sits up and stares into the face of her twin sister she gently touches her face.

"Phoebe".?

"Hi Steffy how's it going"?

"How's it going how are you alive Phebs your supposed to be dead i went to your funeral i saw your body. I MOURNED YOU. How could you do this."

"Let me explain I thought my name was Hope now that I have my memory back I will explain what happened. On the day of the accident I hit my head pretty hard and suffered from a mild concussion but I lost all my memories a lady who I now remember as Brooke told me I was in danger. So she gave me a new I.D that said my name was Hope Douglas. Kinda odd huh giving me our grandmothers last name and her daughter first name. As you may now know my little girl with whom you adopted." Phoebe explained.

"Wait shes yours are you sure"? Steffy

"Let me get done with the story then will explain Dr.Buckingham part in this mess. His part in this is he told m my baby died so I left Catalina Island back home to England that’s when memories started to resurface. So my memory slowly started coming back mostly of you mom dad and Thomas. I remembered my baby crying even though he said that she died. So I started my own investigation. I found out only one woman gave birth other than me Hope Spencer. So thats when I called Dr.Buckingham and he told me the whole story."Phoebe said.

"Thats my signal I guess and I had to come clean. You see I owed money to some very dangerous men thats when I came up with the baby swap. Your sister Phoebe wasn't going to keep the child anyway so I saw no problem with it. I know I was wrong but I felt corned they where saying they where gonna harm my child. I'm sorry for my part in this. When your sister told me about her memory resurfacing I called a Friend of mine who is a hypnotherapy thats when your sister got her memories back which was actually yesterday". .

"Do you want to hold your daughter" I asked my sister with tears in my eyes.

"I would love too but I have new adoption papers here for you sign and before you say something I wasn't going to keep her anyway so I won't take her from the only mommy she knows I will just be one kick ass Aunt. Dr.Buckingham where actually on our way to L.A" Phoebe told her twin.

"Are you sure I mean coming here I knew there was a chance I wasn't coming home with her."

"I'm positive now don't you think you should be calling some people like our family perhaps I can't wait to see them especially grams." Phoebe

I bite my lip knowing I had bad news but at least there was good news too. "Phoebe grams passed she had cancer shes been gone for a while now" I say taking out my phone telling dad to leave Brooke at home knowing he won't but I can't wait to see the look on her face and what explanation she has for this.

Its been three weeks since Steffy invited her family to England but problem after problem has come up. In these three weeks Steffy and Drew have grown closer and decided to give dating ago. The girls love him. Liam has not called once. Neither has Hope but now they are on their way. Thomas and Hope marriage was not legal because her marriage to Liam was still legal. Thomas decided to give up his dream on Hope and just focus on work and Douglas.

Steffy and her kids and Drew where at the private airport waiting for her family according to their flight plans she knew they will be there soon. She can’t wait the first time they where supposed to come Katie had a health scare but now that she is out of the woods they are all on their way.

Steffy: "Mom dad Thomas Douglas over here". Steffy sees her mom and dad Thomas and Douglas she rolls her eyes when she sees Brooke Hope and Liam.

Taylor: "Hey honey sorry we couldn't be here sooner but since I had council Katie before she wanted me there in case the worse case scenario so I wanted to be here. How are my grand babies and who is this young man".

Steffy:Their fine mom I came here to speak to and he introduced me to Phoebe's birth mom who you will love you all will and Brooke you will just about fall dead when you see who she is. Oh this is my boyfriend Andrew Lee Dawson".

Drew: Hello ma'am its a pleasure to meet you. All of you well we should head to the loft were renting while we are here".

Hope:So you just came here and stole my daughter had someone fake being her mom and how dare you have some new guy around them and not tell Liam".

Steffy: First of all ( steffy pulls out a copy of D.N.A tests and a copy of Phoebe's adoption papers) here are the papers proving your are not the mother and as for Liam he has not contacted me about our child. He has not gave a damn dime since she's been born I have done it all" Steffy fumes and walks away with a shocked group of followers after her.

Drew: Don't let her get to you babe you are legally Phoebe's mother and she considers you her mother watch this" Drew lifts Phoebe out of the double stroller she is in with Kelly."Phoebe who is that"? Phoebe babbles out mama which brings a watery smile to Steffy face a frown to Hope's Brooke's and Liam's. " See babe she know who her mama is. Belle"

Steffy Liam Hope: "What".

Drew: "You wanted a nickname for her how about Belle"?

Steffy:"I love it". By now the group has reached three S.U.V they all pile inand head to the loft Steffy is renting. In about half an hour they all get out and head inside.

Steffy" Mom Dad Thomas Douglas Logans have a seat and meet he mother of Belle Phoebe Forrester".

Phoebe steps out from the back with Dr.Buckingham.

Phoebe with tears in her eyes " Hey guys".

Taylor: "Phoebe is it really you"?

Ridge:" Phoebe how are you alive you where dead"?

Thomas:" Phoebe oh my god your, your alive but how"?

Phoebe: " Ask Brooke".

Everyone turns towards Brooke waiting for her to explain.

Brooke:" I knew her being alive could have caused me you. You already hated Rick if she was alive then she would have poisoned you against me. Then I got the ideal of keeping her dead that way I could comfort you. Just like my ideal about Steffy and Aspen".

With a confused look.

Steffy : What are you talking about Brooke Aspen's dead isn't she. ISN'T She Brooke"?

Tune in next time as the one tear drop fails Brooke as she tries to talk her way out of everything she and Hope has done. Just who is Aspen. Including the last pregnancy of Hopes was it really ever Hope child she was pregnant with. What will Liam think when the truth comes out.


	2. How Could You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspens alive!

Brooke is standing in shock she looks over to Hope who has the same guilty look on her face.

Ridge:"Logan explain yourself about this. My daughter is alive and you hid her from me from her family and then what is this about Aspen. Logan explain".

Taylor:"This i have got to hear".

Steffy: "Wait the girls shouldn't be here for this they need to be in the nursery . Take Douglas also.Douglas you promise to be a good cousin and watch out for Belle and Kelly." Steffy hands of the girls to their new nanny the old one was let go. " Anna take the girls to the back and put on peppa pig for them please".

Anna:"Yes ma'am".

Douglas: " Yes Auntie Steffy I will. It was nice seeing you Auntie Phoebe well talk later I have herd so much about you."

Taylor: " Douglas sweetie I'm sorry for not introducing you."

Douglas: " It's ok grandma by guys come on Kelly ,Belle. That's her new name right Auntie Steffy?"

Steffy: Yes it is thanks for remembering. We don't want to get them mixed up big Phoebe your aunt and little Phoebe your cousin".

After the girls where taken to the back Steffy turned to Brooke.

Steffy: "Well explain".

Hope:"It was just a slip of tongue tell her mom tell her you meant nothing by it please mom I'll lose everything".

Steffy:" How are you involved in this Hope and Liam don't you have anything to say for once in your life drop that stupid look of your face and say something for christ sakes".

Brooke: " Fine well you already know about Phoebe as I said I knew she will turn you against me a Ridge. As for Aspen as you know Hope was their before your family arrived Liam was outside calling your Taylor and Ridge and the rest of the family. When the doctor came out and asked if anyone was the family of Steffy Spencer. Hope claimed to be your sister that's when they told her the baby was in the NICU she got he ideal then to keep Aspen away from you. It was my ideal to pay the doctor of. We gave Dr.Harrsion ( the NICU doctor he will come in the story later) We both thought is Aspen was considered dead Liam would blame you for her death. But you did us one better and in your grief you just gifted Liam to Hope".

Steffy: "You Bitch where is my daughter where is she".Steffy cries into Drew's arms. 

Liam: "Hope you knew this all of this all these times you threw everything Steffy has ever did into my face she's right your both bitches where is our child Hope Brooke"?

Hope:" She's with Bridget. But Liam I did it for us she should have never been on that bike you forbid her from riding it. When you think about it it's really her fault if she loved..."

Hope doesn't manage to get finished as she is slapped by Phoebe.

Phoebe: How is it her fault while we where waiting for you all to arrive because we just knew you Logan's couldn't leave well enough alone she told me about every thing that has been going own. Like how she only got on the bike because she felt guilty being so happy while you where so sad about losing Liam. Also how she felt guilty about being cause of her baby's death. Or at least she thought she was dead. How dare you stand there and say that. Your guilt should be eating you alive you lost a child you should have said something then".

Taylor: "I highly doubt that Bridget will knowingly keep a child away from its mother. So what did you tell her to make her take someone else's child".

Brooke: "Bridget thinks she was abandoned and needed a mom so she took her ".

Taylor: " Call her and tell her the truth and get my granddaughter back now and maybe just maybe you won't serve too much time well you and your Hope".

Liam: "You did all of this to keep me away from Steffy each and every time I came back to you Steffy gave me up. You are the one who has ruined us. For you I was never snuff to fit your fairly ever after" .

Hope: Liam how could you say that I did it for us".

Steffy: Oh please you did it for yourself there was so many times the two of you could have been together but at the least little thing and you run. That's what you do Hope. When the going gets tough you get going. You neither one of you have to call Bridget. I will and I will get my child back. Like Phoebe said Hope you lost a child so have you Brooke how could you do this to me. To a woman to a fellow mother".

Steffy calls Bridget who is living in New York with Jackie And Owen. Also her and Nick Marone have worked out their difference and got back together Steffy and her have kept in touch over the years.

Bridget: "Bridget Marone here. How's it going Steffy".

Steffy: " If you knew it was me why did you answer like that I'm calling because I have Brooke and Hope here they have something to tell you tell her Brooke and Hope". 

Bridget: " Whats going on"?

Brooke: Well you know your adopted daughter Aspen well I lied I know who the birth mother is and so do you. It's Steffy she's actually Steffy and Liams child".

Bridget: " Wait I thought Steffy child died mom what did you do. I knew something else was going on especially as Aspen gets older she looks like Liam and Steffy. Mom what have you done. Steffy I'm on my way to L.A we will get this straightened out".

Steffy: " Well your mom left out the part where she knew Phoebe was alive but kept her away from us. Also I'm in England right now but we'll meet you in L.A".

Bridget " Mom you knew Phoebe was alive you knew Aspen was Steffy let me guess Hope knew too. You know what don't explain I'll be in L.A soon we'll talk then".

All the group hears is a dial tone tune in next time as Steffy and Liam are reunited with Aspen, Eric sees Phoebe is alive. Someone calls Rick he finds out what his mom has done.Do the men of The Bold And The Beautiful finally hold The Logan's responsible. Did Katie know did Donna. See you next time on Secrets Truths And Lies.


	3. Chapter 3

Steffy her boyfriend Drew and her daughters Belle and Kelly and the rest of her family plus The Logan women Brooke and Hope and Liam where all on a private plane back to L.A. 

Liam: "Steffy I think we need to talk about what's gonna happen now that I know the truth about Brooke and Hope and our daughters".

Steffy: "Well talk there's nothing you can say that I won't tell my family or Drew you just have to get over it Liam. Now what do you want?

Liam: " Uhm well since I know everything you said about Hope being as devious as she is. I think we should get back together and raise our girls together with us getting to meet Aspen she's gonna need her mom and her dad".

Taylor: "Are you trying to manipulate my daughter to go back to you after everything you have put her through. What you find out everything isn't Happily Ever After in Logan Land you want her back. Well I won't allow it. The only roll you have in my daughters life is the farther to her two girls and that's it".

Drew: " I like how your just going to pretend that she hasn't moved on. She has with me and I'm not gonna let her go."

Steffy: "Oh don't worry Liam and I are not in the cards. I meant what I said when I saw them in the dressing room kissing". 

Liam: " Steffy please think about our girls they need us".

Hope: " Liam drop it she's not gonna take you back besides your mine I had you first".

Phoebe:" It doesn't work like that Hope their is no knock knock on wood with a human being".

As Liam hears that he just decides to be quiet he know he has lost her. Maybe now they can heal over the lost of Aspen with whom they never really lost. The plane desends into silence for the rest of the trip until they hear that everyone should buckle up and prepare for landing. Steffy notices Thomas rubbing his temple. He has been doing that a lot lately she thinks to herself.

Steffy: " Well first thing first to grandpas to see GrandpaEric. I'm sure he would be so happy that your alive Phoebe".

Phoebe: " I'll be glad to meet him during our time together you told me he remarried. What is she like."

Steffy: " To be honest at first I didn't like her for all the things she has done. I told you about Liam and Wyatt but she has changed. She sat me down and told me if I can change and want to be forgiven for my actions and not judged by my past. I knew then I was being unfair she's great besides she has helped me with Belle and Kelly. I had problems breastfeeding Kelly wouldn't latch on. I felt like less than a mother then she pointed out how I didn't breastfeed Belle but I am her mother. She said it takes more than breastfed or blood to be someone's mother".

Steffy smiles at her baby's new nickname she thinks she's falling in love with Drew. He's a great guy. The girls love him. Before she starts back talking with her sister she passes over Belle who giggles to, Drew ruffles Douglas hair and smiles at Steffy who is holding Kelly. Liam is busy looking jealous but he has not seen the girls in three weeks to them he is a stranger. Even when he first came to England he was to busy for them.

Phoebe: " Dad, Mom what do you think of her".

Brooke: " I'll tell you about her Phoebe". Brooke smiles to see all the attention on her.  
" She's a home-wrecker she kissed your father and he's mine".

Ridge: " How many men have you kissed that was not yours. Should I mention the infamous wall boink".

Steffy snigers along with Taylor and Thomas. Hope just looks down. Liam looks at Brooke with that look of needing ex-lax of his.

Steffy: " Dad their are children present".

Phoebe: while covering Douglas ears at motions for Steffy and Drew to do the same.  
" What wall boink , what are you guys going on about.

Steffy: " On Hopes eighteenth birthday Brooke mistakes Oliver Hope's first love and boyfriend and has sex with him against the wall. I think that has really mess with Hopes psyche she has not been the same since. Did you know when Aspen so called died she told me it as Liams destiny".

Hope: " Well she isn't dead so get over it if Liam loved you he would have grieved with you and not me the one woman he truly loves. And Liam was my first love".

Phoebe: " Ok first of all Hope if Liam loved anyone other than Liam he would have been more faithful to you. Hell from what I hear he's no better than Brooke sleeping his way through the family. He's like a doorknob everyone gets a turn. Saying that about a child was just cruel how would you feel if someone said that about the baby you lost with Liam.

They finally arrive in L.A they all head to the stretch hummer that Ridge ordered for them. They all get in.

Hope just sits in the stretch hummer with the rest looking guilty. About more than she should.

Liam: "Why are you looking so guilty Hope what more have you done”

Steffy:“Shes probably remembering what she said about Aspens death”.

Liam:“ What did she say”.

Steffy: How her death as yours and her destiny”.

Liam: “Hope you said that how could you god your such a Bitch”

Steffy:” How are you acting so shocked. Your the one who told me she said that”.

Everyone defends into silence stuck in their own thoughts.

By now everyone had arrived at Eric's he comes to the front door with tears in his eyes and just shudders as he yanks Phoebe out of the car saying he's sorry over and over.

Phoebe : " Don't worry grandpa I texted the police Brooke and Hope will be going to jail for fraud and kidnapping".

Brooke Hope: "WHAT".

Taylor: " Did you really think we would let the two of you blonde bimos get away with taking Aspen away from Steffy and Phoebe from her whole family Stefanie was never the same after that. She warned against you trash and with everything coming to light. I honestly believe you lied about Stefanies death bed confession".

Brooke: " Of course I lied it was the only way to get everyone on my side. And to get her jewelry I even faked her will. Her real will is hidden in my office behind a picture of Ridge and I at Forrester. I couldn't let Thomas get the company. Then Bill went and gave his shares with Stefffy he was suppose to give it to meee".

Bridget who had come outside during the yelling and asked Nick to take Kelly and Belle upstairs to Logan and Aspen. She slaps Brooke right across the face.

Bridget: " You bitch you will never change how can you be so evil.  
And you" She turns her eyes of fire onto Hope. " How could you you lost a child with Wyatt then another one with Liam how could you”

Wyatt: who had just came up with Flo and started talking.   
"Because Hope is barren she can carry children. But her tubes are damaged. In other word her eggs are all dried up. I have been getting calls from a fertility clinic but ignored them all until I heard what she did to my brother and Steffy. You remember the one Steffy. The one you stored some fertilized eggs at.”.

Steffy: "Yeah. Wait are you saying what I think you are saying".

Wyatt: " Yes and the baby she lost was yours and mine. The clinic wanted to know how did things go with our surrogate. I was confused and asked them what they meant. They told me that a woman had came in with the right signed papers to be our surrogate. I told them unless they wanted to hear from my lawyers I wanted all the information they had on her. That’s when they told me about her and even gave me a picture. They also told me because of a previous pregnancy that was aborted in a botched job her tubes where damaged giving her a low egg count. So the baby she lost was not hers and Liams But it was yours and mine.”

Hope turns and tries to run but runs right into a fist.

Who punched Hope and why did she do what she did. Will she go to jail. Next on Secrets Truths And Lies Meeting Aspen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope looked up from the ground to see Quinn standing over her. She couldn't believe Quinn hit her but then she thinks she blamed me for the first baby I lost when I lied and said I lost my footing. 

Hope: “ Where are the kids” I know this has gone to on for too long she thinks to herself maybe it’s time for her and her mother to face up to things.Maybe she can finally get the help that she has always wanted but listed to her mother in the whole being perfect thing and Liam being her destiny. “ This all started when Liam and I first started dating. Mom went on and on about how I had landed a good rich man. You see at the time Liam was the male heir to the Spencer kingdom. But then I tied my line to our relationship and started to pushing him away. I mean he respected my values of wanting to wait until marriage. He jus wanted to spin more time with me. It got worse after he proposed. I made a mockery about it. I didn’t listen. I guess that’s how I gave the clean up woman room. He stated to fall for you Steffy. Then when I saw him kiss you I felt so betrayed so I left my ring on the mantle peace. That night I did a lot of self reflecting and realized I needed help. You see I had been hearing voices my emotions all over the place. When I first told mom she said not to tell anyone. So I didn’t. When I saw that picture of you with that ring. I was done with Liam. But mom got in my ear about Liam being my destiny. Then there was the wedding n Italy I ran again. I didn’t trust his love in me. Mainly because I never quite got over my love for Oliver. Then you where pregnant. I called mom about Aspen and my ideal to get her away from you and Liam. Even though everything was screaming at me it was wrong. But then there was that voice whispering about how you deserved it. When I first came back after I had been in Paris all that time it wasn’t for Liam. I had actually was in counseling and was on Haldol . Mom threw away the pills. Then she was back whispering in my ear and I listed. I’m so sorry. After you put us out of your house I went to see the doctor. I’ve been back on my meds for three weeks now. So while I still have episodes. I have moments of clarity also. Mom wanted me and her to be the power couples her of the fashion world and me of both media and fashion. With my line and being Liams wife”.

Everyone is shocked with wha Hope has jus said. But before anyone can say anything to her Brooke drags her of into the kitchen. There is a knock on the door Taylor goes to open it since everyone else seems to be in shock.

Taylor: " Excuse me officer ...

Detective Sanchez: " Its Sanchez ma'am "he says with a smile. " I've been told that these two here ladies who are accused of a list of crimes including stealing a child a false adoption fraud and stealing of embryos. Is their anything else"?

Taylor: " Yes detective Mrs.Logan has just told us that she suffers from schizophrenia and that she has been of them for a while. I would estimate close to two years. Also her mother has been including her to take the actions that she has taken and has helped with”.

Detective Sanchez: Where are they now”.

Steffy: “ Their in the kitchen I’ll go get them”

But before Steffy can get their she hear Brooke screams” You have ruined everything. You are no daughter of mine. The only thing you where good for”. She pauses to hear what Hope says. “ Oh so it’s my fault. Is that what you trying say. Well I need you for a mother like I need another whole in my head”.

Before anyone can say any thing or even get to the kitchen they here a gun go off. They all rush in there. To see a blonde standing over another blonde with a smoking gun in her hand.

Who do you think shot who. Catch you next time on Secrets Truth And Lies.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope looked up from the ground to see Quinn standing over her. She couldn't believe Quinn hit her but then she thinks she blamed me for the baby I lost when I lied and said I lost my footing. But instead had an abortion.

Hope: “ Where are the kids” I know this has gone to on for too long she thinks to herself maybe it’s time for her and her mother to face up to things.Maybe she can finally get the help that she has always wanted but listed to her mother in the whole being perfect thing and Liam being her destiny. “ This all started when Liam and I first started dating. Mom went on and on about how I had landed a good rich man. You see at the time Liam was the male heir to the Spencer kingdom. But then I tied my line to our relationship and started to pushing him away. I mean he respected my values of wanting to wait until marriage. He jus wanted to spin more time with me. It got worse after he proposed. I made a mockery about it. I didn’t listen. I guess that’s how I gave the clean up woman room. He stated to fall for you Steffy. Then when I saw him kiss you I felt so betrayed so I left my ring on the mantle peace. That night I did a lot of self reflecting and realized I needed help. You see I had been hearing voices my emotions all over the place. When I first told mom she said not to tell anyone. So I didn’t. When I saw that picture of you with that ring. I was done with Liam. But mom got in my ear about Liam being my destiny. Then there was the wedding in Italy I ran again. I didn’t trust his love in me. Mainly because I never quite got over my love for Oliver. Then you where pregnant. I called mom about Aspen and my ideal to get her away from you and Liam. Even though everything was screaming at me it was wrong. But then there was that voice whispering about how you deserved it. Then there was my relationship with Wyatt. Again mom was in my ear about using Wyatt to get even with Liam. When a Liam found out I was pregnant he asked me to get an abortion. Because he didn’t like the fact that Wyatt would be the father of my first born. I told him I couldn’t have me everyone would know. I would be all over the media. He said he knew a place that knew how to be quiet. So I told my mom and she agreed with Liam she said this would be the only way to keep my destiny. But I was bleeding badly from the procedure. I had to be rushed to the hospital where the removed one of my fallopian tubes. When I tripped down the stairs I used that as an excuse for my sons death. I was so filled with guilt that I didn’t want to see anyone so this time I ran again but this time to Paris. When I first came back after I had been in Paris all that time it wasn’t for Liam. I had actually was in counseling and was on Haldol . Mom threw away the pills. Then she was back whispering in my ear and I listed. I’m so sorry. After you put us out of your house I went to see the doctor. I’ve been back on my meds for three weeks now. So while I still have episodes. I have moments of clarity also. Mom wanted me and her to be the power couples her of the fashion world and me of both media and fashion. With my line and being Liams wife”.

Everyone is shocked with what Hope has jusT said. But before anyone can say anything to her Brooke drags her of into the kitchen. There is a knock on the door Taylor goes to open it since everyone else seems to be in shock.

Taylor: " Excuse me officer ...

Detective Sanchez: " Its Sanchez ma'am "he says with a smile. " I've been told that these two here ladies who are accused of a list of crimes including stealing a child a false adoption fraud and stealing of embryos. Is their anything else"?

Taylor: " Yes detective Mrs.Logan has just told us that she suffers from schizophrenia and that she has been of them for a while. I would estimate close to two years. Also her mother has been including her to take the actions that she has taken and has helped with”.

Detective Sanchez: Where are they now”.

Steffy: “ Their in the kitchen I’ll go get them”

But before Steffy can get their she hear Brooke screams” You have ruined everything. You are no daughter of mine. The only thing you where good for is what the rest of my children where good for make it me look good. Rick running International with a beautiful wife and daughter. Bridget being a doctor and being a single mother. But not you. I have made sure you have had the best of everything. I even made sure Steffy deal for line was trashed and you got it. You never did any thing but sit still and look pretty”. Steffy holds up her hand and pauses to hear what Hope says. “ Oh so it’s my fault. Is that what you trying say. Well I need you for a mother like I need another whole in my head”.

Before anyone can say any thing or even get to the kitchen they here a gun go off. They all rush in there. To see a blonde standing over another blonde with a smoking gun in her hand.

Who do you think shot who. Catch you next time on Secrets Truth And Lies.


	8. How could you why

I have change the story Hope will no longer have multiple personality disorders. She will have schizophrenia.

Everybody kitchen changes the gunshot itself with Bridget who is upstairs with the children. Steffy sees Hope on the ground, holding her stomach that is Brook standing over her with a gun in her hand. Steffy runs to Hope and grabs a dishtowel trying to stop the bleeding. Hope grabs her and. " I don't want to die Steffy. I'm cold please help" Hope whispers while she is shiver and starts to choke on blood. "Mom Dad Granpa someone calls the police tell them we have a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Tell them there is a Detective. Sanchez here who has the shooter. Are they on the phone."

"Yes Steffy here's the phone they want to speak to you I'll go check on the kids". Taylor walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs she always knew Brooke was selfish but to shoot her own child what is she hiding. Everyone starts to ask Steffy about Hope as the see she is still chokeing on blood and her lips are turning blue.

""Bequiet" Steffy says. " How long did you say that ambulance is out. Thirty minutes she's not gonna make it ten. What do I mean her lungs are feeling with blood? Look when I first left high school I went to school to be a first responder. So I'm gonna try to enter a tube. "Yes mam I still remember how". Steffy hands Quinn the phone and tells her to put it on speaker. She goes to get a sharp knife some whiskey and a cup with water also some tubing Eric keeps around, for his nebulizer. She gets back to Hope, saying a small prayer. She makes the incision and reaches gets the tubing in the right position. She puts the other half into the cup of water and watches the blood flow. Immediately Hope breathing eases and some of her color comes back.

All of a sudden Brooke shouts "nooooo Everybody will know". "What does that mean Brooke". Stephanie was right about you. Did she even forgive you at all. Because I knew she wouldn't have let her miss the lasts moments from. What else have you done". Eric asks with Quinn hands holding him back.

"911. We where told there is a emergeny here". Someone yells out.

"Yes in here" Ridge shouts out.

"Ok. What seems to be the problem".

"This is Hope Logan age 30. She was shot in the stomach by Brooke was starting to bleed into her lungs but I used a old school trick and now she's breathing says while ringing her hands.

"Are you a nurse or a doctor mam you did a fabulous job. If you didn't she would be dead..

"Dawson follow behind me. The kids will be ok won't the and someone call Deacon and Rick and R.J. She's still in bad shape".


	9. Hospital

Dr. Finnigan lead the doctor of the survey I.v been told someone famous that I myself need to but the info because We were having an argument. Steffy tells the whole story. This lady is responsible for untold pain. Her daughter was shot by her. I noticed that she was bleeding out I stopped it. She's going to live right. Because of you yes. So can I talk to you... Steffy whispers to the doctor. She pulls him to the corner. The doctor grins. " My wife will totally be into this" Steffy jaw drops." Me grams would love you." "Really I would love to meet her."

"My brother been acting funnier that usual. He has this tick and it's weird. Can you give out free cats or something I will donate a ton load of money. " Steffy say with tears.

Their conversation is stopped by a .Finn comes back.

"She's going to make it she's going to live. She had a very odd cocktail drugs in her the this is. Steffy takes the hand out of their hand.

"Oh God she wouldn't she couldn't. She couldn't this is wrong. "Oh perfect daughter."

Steffy Grabed her phone. "Bridget. You know how your mom use to go on about how Hope was perfect no wrinkles, perfect hair, perfect blue eyes, perfect butt, perfect well you know"

"Steffy what are you saying. "Bridget, did you hear gun shot earlier," "what "no earlier "ok get my kids with Drew this has been set up for years Hope has Belief in herblood

The Perfect Daughter

Belief

A voice in the background their all. Looking down at a at a dark skined woman.

" Not one of you have cared for us in the community we where always the dirt beneath your feet. A quick note is delivered by Drew.

""Drew's where's my kids? "

Steffy shut up ant sit down now".

" No" since everyone is gonna wanna know the story so Hope is being cleaned up Officer Breeanna Greengrass.

"Thats my wife why do you have my wife".

Drew walks over. " I have the gun so every one is gonna follow me.

Steffy and Bridget lock eyes. They know they will do anything to protect their children. Rick and his child too are on their way all Forresters and their loved ones are one the way to oasis and not all of them will make it of it. Little do they know years ago Eric would not give someone very loyal to him money. This cause this person a person they loved it has taken over forty years but with Kelly Spencer they just may have what they need.


End file.
